As known, in the field of motorcycles, the need of allowing the adjustment of the release operation, that is, stand-by, of the operation elements of the brakes, such as the front brake lever and the actuating pedal of the rear brake, is felt.
Such adjustment is essentially needed for adjusting the release position of the brake operation elements to the user's driving position. For example, changing the release position of the actuating pedal of the rear brake of a motorcycle it is possible to allow a user to take a more comfortable driving position, with reference to the angle of inclination of the foot used for operating the rear brake lever.
As regards the actuating pedals of the rear brake, the solutions of the prior art envisage solutions that are very complex and expensive to make that consist for example in motor means that actuate gears intended for changing the pedal inclination in stand by or release condition.